


Pepper, can you hear me?

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Rumor Has It (We're all selfish morons) [25]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper, can you help me not be frightened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper, can you hear me?

**Author's Note:**

> We're getting nearer to the end guys. Brace yourselves!

**September 8, 2030.**

**New York.**

  
  
I’m still at the hospital with Loki.

It’s been nearly a week and he hasn’t said a word, not even to his kids. At least he’s not catatonic or anything, and he doesn’t refuse to communicate, but it doesn’t change the fact that no word came out of his mouth in a week, and it worries me.

I’ve managed to get the full story out of him though. Apparently the guys who attacked them used to be his dealers or something. From what I understand, he left for detox with a fifty dollars tab, and since they didn’t like him that much in the first place, they didn’t see any problem with beating him and Thor down for it. God it’s so weird to think he’s dead! He never looked like he could die. We weren’t the best of friends, if we even were friends in the first place, but I can admit that much. It feels so wrong to think of him in the past, Pep, I can’t even imagine what it’s like for Loki or their children. I wish I could do something for them but they barely even know their Dad and I used to be friends, how could they trust me?

Pep I need advice. I need someone to tell me what to do, I need someone to help me stay sober. I’m so sorry it always has to be you -I hope you believe me when I say that! But I don’t know anyone else who could be that for me. Rhodey and the others are gone way too often for that. It’s unfair of me to ask that of you, I know it, which is why I really won’t blame you if you’d rather not move nearer to me, or work with me, or whatever. I just need you to consider the possibility of spending… I don’t know, maybe a month here? Just so I can get over the worst of it, and after that I won’t bother you anymore, promise.

I guess I’m just afraid to go back to the teen I used to be and that wouldn’t be a good thing. I don’t know what… ah. I want to be there for Loki. I want to help him as best as I can because we’ve been friends for a long time, and even though it’s not easy between us and it hasn’t been easy in a long time, he’s still my friend. If I can do something for him I’ll do it.

I just don’t want him to stay like he is now. I want him to live on and to heal from his wounds and get better. I want him so smile and laugh again, and I’m worried it might be impossible.

I’m so freaking worried about them I can barely sleep anymore. It’s becoming a problem. Then again, I wrote to you about it, you know it’s a problem. I hope your life is a hell of a lot easier than mine, and that everyone is safe and sound your side of the country… Peggy looked beautiful on the pictures by the way. I think Sleipnir’s good for her. He makes her happy.

I’m going to finish this letter by saying I love you. Not just you you, but Peggy, and Steve, and all of our friends. It’s ridiculously sentimental, I know, but I guess someone suddenly dying makes you reconsider what is or isn’t acceptable to say or write. Not that I’ll start saying all the time or anything, I’m not cured, but it felt important just now to tell you this: I love you. You are my most precious friend, my sister, almost a soul mate -in the sense that you complete me, not that I want to steal you away from Steve. Out of all the person I cherish and love, you are the most precious to me, and I hope you will never forget or doubt that.

There, I said it. I’m sorry I didn’t say it before, and I’m sorry I probably won’t say it again, or at least not in a very long time, but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel it.

 

Take care of yourself and your family, Pep. You never know what’s going to happen.

Love,

Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are always welcome, here or [on Tumblr](http://terresdebrumestories.tumblr.com)


End file.
